Le complot de la soupe à l'oignon
by Anadyomede
Summary: OS. Quoi que Blaise en dise, Hannah n'avait jamais pensé qu'un simple petit livre puisse déclancher un tel désastre en si peu de temps...


Yop la compagnie,

Lara, en direct de Bretagne dans la 'maison aux volets roses' qu'on ne voit pas, avec le petit chou puceau de 13 ans et la vieille Margaux.R.

Il pleut. C'est funny la Bretagne :D

Et c'est pourquoi, en cet instant de profonde solitude où le chouchou est parti avec ses potes et où la vieille fait je ne sais quoi sur l'ordi, j'ai décidé de poster ce magnifique OS que voici. Okay, alors évidemment, vu les personnages pas du tout courant, je sais pas trop à quoi m'attendre. Vu le titre pourrave trouvé par Margaux.R. et Rosaleis, je sais encore moins. Mais je vais poster quand même.

Pas grand chose à raconter de ma vie, donc. Margaux est gentiiiiille et son petit frère a décidé de se dépuceler avant ses 14 ans alors si quelqu'un est intéressé huhu. (je vous rassure, le chou ne fait pas du tout 13 ans, il me dépasse de trois têtes).

Revenons à ce OS. Déjà... :

**Disclaimer :** Tout à JKR, rien a moi. Amen.

**Titre :** Le complot de la soupe à l'oignon (achevez moi --')

**Résumé : **(vous savez que je hais les résumés ? Bien.) Quoi que Blaise en dise, Hannah n'avait jamais pensé qu'un simple petit livre puisse déclancher un tel désastre en si peu de temps...

**Rating :** R, sauf si les quelques grossiertés peuvent vous traumatiser.

Cet OS, donc, a été écrit pour la communauté de Pompompower pour un échange. A savoir, on proposait des prompts en anonyme, et on en écrivait en anonyme aussi. Le prompt que j'ai choisis est celui la :

**# 2** – Lorsque par curiosité, Hannah découvre dans les affaires d'un Serpentard un livre traitant de magie noire, elle ne résiste pas à l'envie de s'en emparer. Si elle avait su les ennuis que ça lui causerait…

Et le massacre que j'en fait est le suivant :

Bonne lecture :D

Il y avait deux choses que Blaise Zabini, d'aussi loin que remontait sa mémoire, avait toujours détestées : la soupe à l'oignon et Hannah Abbot.

La soupe à l'oignon parce que les uniques fois où sa mère en avait servit au dîner, son beau-père du moment avait été retrouvé mort dès le lendemain et Dieu sait ce que Blaise détestait avoir des morts chez lui. À chaque fois, c'était le bordel dans la maison ; les Aurors se baladaient partout, fouillaient et posaient leurs sales pattes de Sang impur sur des objets précieux qui valaient certainement plus de deux ans de leur salaire. Parfois, ils osaient même lui _tapoter l'épaule_. Inadmissible.

Hannah Abbot, par contre, c'était une autre affaire. Depuis le jour – maudit soit-il – où, à peine âgé de trois ans et demi, son regard avait eu le malheur de croiser celui de la blonde, cette imbécile de Poufsouffle ne l'avait plus laissé tranquille.

En effet, par il ne sût quel miracle, Hannah avait subitement relevé la tête des jupes de sa mère à l'approche des Zabini et avait décidé toute seule que Blaise allait être son nouvel ami. Sauf que le Blaise en question, même du haut de ses trois ans, n'était pas un idiot et n'avait aucune envie d'être ami avec une tarte pareille. Il avait donc tôt fait de disparaître pour aller rejoindre les Malefoy. Mais Hannah était têtue et, à la réunion suivante, les Malefoy n'avaient pas pu venir. Elle s'était alors dirigée droit sur lui et ne l'avait plus lâché.

Sa mère avait trouvé cela très drôle et son père, encore vivant, était apparemment un vieil ami de Monsieur Abbot. Alors Blaise avait été condamné.

Ah ça, quand on n'avait pas de chance…

Heureusement pour Blaise, six ans et quelques soupes à l'oignon plus tard, sa mère épousa un richissime lord anglais du nom de Thomas Adams qui n'aimait pas, mais alors pas du tout les Abbot pour il ne savait trop quels raisons. Blaise reçu donc l'interdiction d'adresser la parole à la blonde. Rien que pour ça – et aussi parce qu'il était vraiment très riche et très vieux, et qu'il n'avait pas d'enfant – le lord fut le beau-père que Blaise préféra. Malheureusement, quelques jours avant son entrée à Poudlard, il fut à son tour victime de la soupe à l'oignon.

Qu'il repose en paix ; pour fêter ça, Madame Zabini offrit à son fils une magnifique chouette qu'il nomma Tommy. En souvenir.

Lorsqu'il était arrivé pour la première fois à Poudlard, Blaise avait repéré à vingt mètres la tête ronde de Hannah et avait dû faire quarante fois – au moins – le tour de la gare, du train puis du couloir en faisant semblant de ne pas voir les sourires qu'elle lui lançait à travers la foule. À nouveau, c'était Malefoy qui l'avait sauvé. Béni soit-il.

Et grâce à Merlin, il fut finalement envoyé à Serpentard avec Drago et Pansy tandis que Hannah partait rejoindre les Poufsouffles. Fin de l'histoire. Et il avait poussé un profond soupir en se disant qu'il avait enfin réussis à se débarrasser définitivement d'elle.

C'est ce qu'il avait cru pendant six ans. Ah, six années de paix éternelles, de bonheur total…

Jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Et, assis au milieu de la bibliothèque, Blaise Zabini se dit que vraiment, ce n'était pas juste. Fallait toujours que ça tombe sur lui.

* * *

Pour la cinquième fois en moins de dix minutes, le jeune Serpentard maudit le destin, Merlin, la métamorphose et tout ce qui s'y rapportait, à commencer par cette imbécile de McGonagall qui n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de le caser avec Hannah Abbot pour faire ce foutu rapport sur la métamorphose humaine.

Il maudit l'inventeur de la bibliothèque, les géniteurs de cette blonde, la blonde elle-même, Pince, et le moindre petit livre qui le liait à la Poufsouffle. Non, décidemment, il n'y avait aucune justice dans cette vie. Il n'avait rien fait à personne. Il ne s'était même pas encore engagé chez les Mangemorts et il laissait toujours soin à Malefoy d'insulter les Gryffondors. Lui, il était gentil, merde.

Et Hannah Abbot qui ne trouvait rien de mieux que de lui lancer des grands sourires… _Pitié, un couteau, un flingue, une soupe à l'oignon, n'importe quoi !_

« Tu sais, je suis vraiment contente qu'on doive faire équipe ! gazouilla la jeune fille.

– Ouais. C'est, euh, génial.

– Ça fait tellement longtemps ! J'avais très peur de tomber sur Malefoy ou Crabble lorsque McGonagall a décidé qu'elle allait mélanger les maisons. Heureusement qu'elle t'a choisi.

– Oui, quelle chance… »

_Et s'il vous plaît, plus vite la soupe__ !_

* * *

Hannah Abbot ne s'était pas sentie aussi heureuse depuis très longtemps. Vraiment. Le matin même, elle s'était réveillée à six heures et demie afin d'avoir le temps de prendre sa douche, repasser ses habits, se maquiller et surtout, déjà commencer à faire quelques recherches pour le devoir de Métamorphose. Parce que le pauvre Blaise, hier, il avait eu un match de Quidditch alors il n'avait certainement pas eu le temps… Surtout qu'il était neuf heures du matin et qu'il n'avait pas, mais alors vraiment pas l'air réveillé.

Et pas très content non plus mais ça, elle le mit en raison de sa défaite contre les Gryffondors. N'empêche qu'à force, il devait s'être habitué. Parce que tirer la gueule une fois par mois, il allait finir par avoir des rides…

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu deviens ? », demanda-t-elle pour lui changer les idées.

Blaise eut un nouvel instant de désespoir. Ça y est, elle allait lui faire la causette comme s'il était une de ses copines. Dans trente secondes, il aurait droit à un résumé complet de deux ou trois heures des six dernières années de la Poufsouffle.

_Merlin… Préserve mes oreilles._

Mais pour l'instant, la mademoiselle attendait sa réponse à lui. Il réfléchit quelques secondes. Sa vie. Bon. Qu'est-ce qui c'était passé de nouveau dans sa vie ? Et la réponse tomba d'elle-même :

« Rien. » _A part quelques nouveaux beaux-pères. _

Le commentaire ne se fit pas attendre :

« Oh. Tu sais, ce n'est pas parce qu'on ne s'est plus parlé depuis un bout de temps que tu dois être timide comme ça.

– … »

Sourire.

_Au secours. _

* * *

Blaise regarda encore sa montre. _Comment perdre quinze minutes de sa vie._

« Bon, euh, on devrait commencer le devoir, tu veux ? J'ai l'intention de retourner dormir après, donc…

– Tu plaisantes ? Vu tout ce qu'on a à faire, on n'aura pas fini avant deux ou trois heures de l'après-midi !

– …

– Mais tu peux toujours faire une sieste après. C'est très bon les siestes, surtout pour les joueurs de Quidditch. J'ai lu que ça leur permettait de canaliser mieux leur énergie.

– Tiens donc… »

Il avait l'air désespéré tout d'un coup et Hannah se sentit un peu coupable d'avoir certainement un peu exagérée quant à l'étendue du devoir. Alors pour rectifier, elle s'empressa de lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle :

« En fait, tu n'auras peut-être pas besoin de rester jusqu'à trois heures. J'ai fait quelques recherches ce matin, et j'ai déjà trouvé de quoi remplir un ou deux parchemins.

– Ce matin ? Mais, Abbot, on _est_ le matin ! »

La jeune fille se ferma et secoua la tête d'un air très sérieux :

« Non, non. Tu sais, le soleil se lève vers cinq heures. Par conséquence, on peut en déduire que le matin commence vers cinq heures.

– Tu es debout depuis cinq heures ??

– Non, quand même, on est dimanche. Depuis six heures et demie.

– Je vois… »

Elle lui tendit alors ses notes et, au grand étonnement de Blaise Zabini et d'à peu près toute la bibliothèque (cependant, il fallait avouer qu'il n'y avait pas foule un dimanche aux aurores), le silence se fit.

Waw. Le jeune Serpentard en aurait pleuré de soulagement et il prit soin de lire le plus lentement possible afin de faire durer cet instant de pur bonheur.

Malheureusement, au bout de six minutes et quarante-cinq secondes, il dût reposer le parchemin.

« C'est… C'est pas mal, déclara-t-il.

– C'est vrai ? Tu trouves ?

– Oui – il ne rajouta pas que lui-même était étonné – mais on devrait parler un peu de la créatrice du sortilège de pierre, là. Euh… Amanda machin. Faire un paragraphe sur sa vie, ça remplira les pages.

– Oui. »

Elle lui sourit encore et Blaise finit par se sentir un peu coupable. Elle n'était pas si méchante, ce n'était pas sa faute si elle était un peu… stupide ? Bon. Mais gentille quand même. Un peu.

Ce fut ce moment qu'elle choisit pour lui tapoter l'épaule. Il sursauta et manqua de tomber de sa chaise. Oh Merlin, il retirait tout ce qu'il venait de penser…

La jeune Poufsouffle arrêta immédiatement. Bon, fallait pas qu'il tombe. Sinon, il allait se faire mal, ne pas être en forme, perdre contre les Serdaigles et lui faire la gueule jusqu'à la fin de sa vie.

« J'ai pris un livre sur Amanda Reise, annonça-t-elle alors. Attend, il est juste à côté de toi, bouge pas ! »

La jeune blonde se pencha brusquement et tendit le bras devant elle sans faire attention à la montagne de bouquins, de parchemins, de plumes et d'encriers qui se dressaient sur sa route.

Et là, ce fut le drame. La bombe. L'apocalypse, la fin du monde :

« MA CRAVATE ! – Le cri fut tel qu'il manqua de réveiller tout Poudlard – Par Merlin, Abbot, c'est pas possible, tu peux pas réfléchir avant de faire quelque chose ?! Ma cravate ! Regarde ce que tu viens de faire à ma cravate ! »

La jeune Poufsouffle baissa des yeux horrifiés sur le bout de tissu autrefois vert qui ornait le cou de Blaise. Bleu. Tout était bleu, entière bleu.

Mon Dieu. Il allait la tuer dans une seconde.

« Je… Je suis désolé, attend, je peux t'aider à…

– Non ! Non, non, non ! Je t'interdis de t'approcher de moi pour les cent prochaines années, c'est clair ?

– Mais un petit sort…

– Ça ne partira pas ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois, que j'achète mon encre en rabais chez n'importe qui ? Ce truc avec lequel tu viens de repeindre ma cravate coûte une fortune et ne part PAS avec un _petit sort_ ! »

Gloups.

Lui se leva et respira profondément. Très profondément. Surtout, ne pas la tuer. Pas encore. Pas maintenant. Respirer, expirer, tout allait bien, très bien, très, très bien, MERLIN IL ALLAIT… la fusiller du regard. Évidemment. Il en était sûr, Malefoy avait eu raison de lui dire de se couvrir d'une bonne centaine de sorts de protection avant de rejoindre la Poufsouffle.

Furieux, il tourna les talons.

« Mais… Mais où est-ce tu vas ?

– Changer de cravate et dormir !

– Et le devoir ?

– M'en fout ! »

BAM !

« MONSIEUR ZABINI REVENEZ IMMÉDIATEMENT ICI ! »

Mortifiée, Hannah vit Pince disparaître derrière le jeune Serpentard en hurlant à pleins poumons. Merlin, il n'allait jamais lui pardonner ça.

La jeune fille poussa un soupir et contempla le désastre qui lui faisait face : tout était tombé par terre, les parchemins emmêlés et les livres pliés. Pince allait la tuer. Elle se pencha et s'apprêtait à attraper un livre de métamorphose lorsque son regard tomba sur un objet non-identifié. En regardant de plus près, elle s'aperçut que c'était le sac de Blaise.

Oups.

Et puis quelque chose attira son attention. Une espèce de livre qui ne ressemblait pas vraiment à un livre.

* * *

…

Elle ne devrait pas faire ça.

C'était mal.

Si Blaise l'apprenait...

* * *

Oui mais au même temps, hein, il avait qu'à ne pas oublier son sac au milieu de la bibliothèque ! Surtout lorsqu'elle était là.

C'était trop tentant. Et puis… un petit bouquin, un tout petit tas de feuille… il n'y verrait rien, n'est-ce pas ?

Drôle de livre, n'empêche. Tout noir.

Intéressant.

…

Et puis tant pis, elle aurait tout le loisir de regretter plus tard !

Trente secondes plus tard, les quelques vaillants élèves qui peuplaient la bibliothèque virent une petite blonde disparaître en courant et en claquant bien fort la porte.

BAM !

* * *

C'était un vieux livre de magie noire. Hannah le tourna et retourna entre ses mains en essayant de calmer les battements de son cœur. Un livre de magie noire dans les affaires de Blaise Zabini.

Elle l'ouvrirait bien quand même. Mine de rien.

Bifurquant vers la droite, la jeune fille était en train de se demander où est-ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir examiner sa trouvaille de plus près lorsqu'elle tomba nez-à-nez avec… Merlin. Avec les toilettes du deuxième étage. Et Mimi Geignarde.

_Petit Merlin, petite Morgane, au secours, amen. _

« Tiens. Abbot, c'est ça ? »

Mon Dieu, depuis quand était-elle connue chez les folles ?

« Euh… Oui… Et toi c'est… Mimi ? »

Le fantôme releva le menton :

« Oui. »

Silence. Puis :

« Je présume que tu veux entrer aux toilettes ?

– Ben… Pourquoi pas… »

Hannah tenta de lui lancer un très gentil sourire en faisant marche arrière avec la ferme intention de fuir au plus vite – tout sauf ça, pitié Merlin, tout sauf ça ! Malheureusement, Merlin n'était pas avec elle ce matin.

« Qu'est-ce que tu tiens entre tes mains ?

– De quoi ? Moi ? »

_Merde._

« ABBOT !! »

Hannah blêmit.

« Euh Mimi, tu veux pas que aller aux toilettes maintenant, immédiatement, et je te raconte tout ? »

Le regard du fantôme s'illumina :

« Ah oui, ça parle de quoi ?

– De magie noire.

– Super !

– ABBOT VIENS ICI TOUT DE SUITE OU JE TE TUE !

– Lui il n'a pas l'ai content.

– Non. Parce que ça parle de magie noire et de Blaise Zabini.

– Encore mieux ! »

* * *

Blaise Zabini compta jusqu'à trois avant de foncer droit sur la porte des toilettes des filles du deuxième étages.

Vraiment. Parce que sa mère lui avait toujours dit de compter jusqu'à trois avant de faire une connerie. Et elle, à ce niveau, elle avait bien de l'expérience, ce n'était pas qu'une fois qu'elle avait compté jusqu'à trois en s'affairant aux fourneaux pour sa soupe.

Donc, après le trois, Blaise décida que foncer étrangler Hannah Abbot n'était pas une si mauvaise idée que ça. C'est pourquoi, il y alla.

Le problème dont il se serait aperçu s'il avait pris soin de compter jusqu'à quatre, c'est qu'il n'y avait pas QUE Hannah Abbot dans ces foutues toilettes. Non. Il y avait aussi Mimi Geignarde, cette imbécile de fantôme qui le détestait depuis le jour où, avec Malefoy, ils s'étaient amusés à lui lancer des crayons dessus.

À l'instant précis où il allait mettre un pied à l'intérieur des toilettes, la porte claqua brutalement et Blaise Zabini faillit en mourir.

« NOM DE… ABBOT ! SORS IMMEDIATEMENT !

– Non, non, non, mon chéri ! chantonna une vois de l'autre côté. Ce n'est pas des manières de parler à ma nouvelle amie.

– Ta nouvelle… Merlin. HANNAH ! C'est très bien que vous soyez amies mais maintenant RENDS MOI MON LIVRE ! »

Hannah vit avec horreur Mimi Geignarde placer un verrou sur la porte et se tourner vers elle avec un grand sourire :

« Alors, ce livre ? De quoi il parle ?

– Euh… Ecoute, je… Je devrais le rendre à Blaise plutôt, il n'a pas l'air très content et puis… »

La jeune fille s'arrêta net en voyant le fantôme croiser les bras et se placer devant la porte, comme prête à lui sauter dessus si elle faisait encore un pas vers la sortie.

« Non. Je t'ai sauvé…

– ABBOT, JE TE DONNE TRENTE SECONDES POUR SORTIR DE CES CHIOTTES !

– Et tu as promis de me laisser lire le livre, termina Mimi Geignarde.

– Quoi ? Non ! »

Ça y est, elle savait, elle savait qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû prendre ce foutu livre. Merlin, dans quelle situation s'était-elle encore mise ?

De l'autre côté de la porte, Blaise allait finir par alerter tout Poudlard s'il n'arrêtait pas de taper contre la porte – et, parallèlement, par se casser le poignet vu la force qu'il y mettait.

« Bon, Hannah, tu veux bien me donner le livre, maintenant, à moi ?

– Mais…

– Sauf si tu veux rester ici jusqu'à la fin de ta vie. Tu pourras me tenir compagnie ! »

L'information mit un petit moment avant de parvenir au cerveau de Hannah. Elle la tourna et la retourna dans tous les sens.

« Euh… Tu veux me garder prisonnière dans tes toilettes ?

– Pas prisonnière, non. Parce que tu es mon amie.

– …

– Et peut-être qu'avec ce livre, il y aurait un moyen de me faire revenir à la vie. Et je pourrais demander à Dumbledore pour pouvoir venir à Poufsouffle avec toi !

– Ecoute, euh, Mimi… Je ne veux pas être méchante mais… je doute que ce soit possible et j'aimerai bien sortir d'ici maintenant.

– Mais…

– J'ai PAS envie d'être ton amie et j'ai PAS envie de passer la fin de ma vie ici ! cria-t-elle subitement en manquant de jeter de livre sur le fantôme qui changea brutalement d'expression à ces mots.

– Tu as tord.

– ABBOT ! JE TE JURE JE VAIS FAIRE EXPLOSER CETTE P… AAAAH ! »

Mimi Geignarde sourit et se déplaça de quelques centimètres après avoir ôté le verrou de la porte. Il voulait faire exploser la porte, le petit ? Oh, mais elle allait le faire pour lui. Avec un peu d'eau et de magie.

Hannah fit subitement un bond de trois mètres et manqua d'être emportée par un énorme jet d'eau sorti de nulle part. Le bouquin de magie noire, lui, n'y échappa pas.

Blaise non plus.

* * *

Récapitulons : Aujourd'hui, le jeune Serpentard s'était réveillé à huit heures et demi à cause d'une imbécile qui croyait que le matin débutait à cinq heures. Ensuite, sa petite cravate, sa si jolie, si précieuse cravate avait été relookée version Serdaigle en un bleu plus pétant par la même crétine. Qui lui avait volé son livre. Et qui n'avait rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de courir se cacher dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde.

Jusque là, il aurait pu pardonner. Sincèrement. Ou peut-être se serait-il crû capable de pardonner connaissance de cause.

Parce qu'à présent, il était en train de se noyer sous l'eau des chiottes à cause de deux gamines stupides.

Ah, cette fois, il savait ce qu'il allait commander à sa mère pour Noël : un chaudron rempli de cette putain de soupe à l'oignon.

* * *

« Blaise ! Oh mon Dieu, Blaise, tu es vivant ? Regarde-moi ! Blaise…

– T'es encore là toi…

– Oh ! Tu as parlé ! IL A PARLÉ ! »

Le jeune homme ouvrit brusquement les yeux et découvrit avec horreur une bonne centaine d'élèves formant un cercle autours de lui. Un peu plus loin, il entendit les professeurs marmonner des « Incroyable… Mimi Geignarde… Magie… Jet d'eau des toilettes… Assomé… »

Il referma les yeux.

« Abbot.

– Oui ?

– Abbot, je vais te tuer. »

La jeune fille esquissa une petite moue innocente :

« Mais, Blaise, ce n'était qu'un livre après tout, non ? »

* * *

J'avoue que sur ce coup, je suis pas particulièrement fière de moi. M'enfin, j'avais envie de poster quelque chose, j'espère que vous avez aimé quand même :D

Une petite **review** ?

Bisous

Ana'


End file.
